Triple Threat vs the Phantom Three
by chadtayor020
Summary: Universes collide as two sets of half-ghost triplets discover Vlad Plasmius's most diabolical plan ever. Can they work together and stop this new evil?


**This story is brought to you thanks to the combined efforts of Alex Tsukino and myself. Please read the following stories before reading this one:**

**By Alex Tsukino: The Phantom Three(T), The Phantom Three: Halloween Mishap(T)**

**By chadtaylor020: Danny Phantom: The Choices We Make(M), Danny Phantom: Ultimate Showdown(T), Danny Phantom: A New Beginning(K+), The Phantom Triplet's Choice(T), Chloe Phantom: Prom Fright(T), Jack Phantom: Grounded(T), Jerry Phantom: Freezing Inside(T), Danny Phantom: A Family Vacation(T), Chloe Phantom: Life of a Half Ghost Girl(M) **

**Triple Threat vs. The Phantom Three**

**By**

** Alex Tsukino and chadtaylor020**

**Triple Threat Chapter 1**

Jack, Jerry, Chloe, Roger, and Marie walked out of Foley's Fighters Headquarters exhausted. The five teens had been through the ringer, Danny and Danielle Phantom had pushed all of their abilities to the limit, and beyond. Jack loudly cracked his neck and said, "Ugh, why did they have to go so hard today? Sparring at the Dojo, running laps at the school for Coach Polson, and finally getting my butt beaten by the two most powerful people on Earth, ugh!" Chloe nodded and said, "No one said the life of a superhero was easy, Dad warned us that it was gonna hurt when he asked us to join him."

"But he didn't tell us that he might be the one bringing the pain," Jerry said, rubbing his upper left arm. "Who else can train us one on one? Besides, you know he wouldn't push us if we weren't ready." Chloe told him. The five of them walked on, until they reached the Park. Roger said, "I need to sing, if I don't, I might just scream!" he took his guitar out and started a little practice jam before he started singing an old song:

**The Trooper**** Copyright owned by Iron Maiden**

_You'll take my life but I'll take yours too, you'll fire musket but I'll run you through!_

_So when you're waiting for the next attack, you'd better stand there's no turning back!_

_The bugle sounds the charge begins, but on this battlefield no one wins!_

_The smell of acrid smoke and horses' breath, as I plunge on into certain death!_

_O-O-O-O-OOOHHHH!_

_O-O-O-O-OOOHHHH!_

_The horses fear we break to run, the mighty roar of the Russian guns!_

_And as we race towards the human wall, the screams of pain as my comrades fall!_

_We hurdle bodies that lay on the ground, and the Russians fire another round!_

_We get so near yet so far away, we won't leave to fight another day!_

_O-O-O-O-OOOHHHH!_

_O-O-O-O-OOOHHHH!_

_We get so close near enough to fight, when a Russian gets me in his sights!_

_He pulls the trigger and I feel the blow, a burst of rounds take my horse below!_

_And as I lay there gazing at the sky, my body's numb and my throat is dry!_

_And as I lay forgotten and alone, without a tear I draw my parting groan!_

_O-O-O-O-OOOHHHH!_

_O-O-O-O-OOOHHHH!_

As Roger finished playing, the other teens applauded him; he took a bow and asked, "Any requests?" Chloe whispered in his ear, Roger nodded and started on another song:

**Whispers in the Dark**** Copyright owned by Skillet**

_Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking._

_My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses!_

_Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking._

_My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses._

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you, I will be the run that you run to,_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire!_

_NO, you'll never be alone; when Darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,_

_(Hear my whispers in the dark!)_

_NO, you'll never be alone; when Darkness comes you know I'm never far,_

_(Hear my whispers in the dark!)_

_Whispers in the Dark!_

_You feel so lonely and ragged; you lay there broken and naked,_

_My love is just waiting, to clothe you in crimson roses!_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you, I will be the one that's gonna guide you,_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire!_

_NO, you'll never be alone; when Darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,_

_(Hear my whispers in the dark!)_

_NO, you'll never be alone; when Darkness comes you know I'm never far,_

_(Hear my whispers in the dark!)_

_NO, you'll never be alone; when Darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,_

_(Hear my whispers in the dark!)_

_NO, you'll never be alone; when Darkness comes you know I'm never far,_

_(Hear my whispers in the dark!)_

_WHISPERS IN THE DARK!_

_WHISPERS IN THE DARK!_

_WHISPERS IN THE DAAAARRRRRKKK!_

When Roger started singing the second song Jerry and Marie walked off to be alone, but not too far they couldn't hear the music. Jerry lay down with his head propped against a tree; Marie rested her head on his stomach. When Roger finished his song, Marie asked, "Do you have a deep, dark secret?" Jerry thought about it and said, "Yeah, do you?" "Yes, do you want to hear it?" Marie told him. Jerry thought for a minute before saying, "Yes." Marie sat up and looked in her boyfriend's purple eyes.

"My Mom hates me," Marie said. "She doesn't hate you, she lets you live with her, doesn't she?" Jerry proclaimed, sitting up himself. Marie shook her head, "She hates me, and I know it. She never told me she loves me, she has never kissed me, never told me a bedtime story when I was little, if she loved me she would have done those things." Jerry looked away; he didn't know what to say to that. "What's your secret, Jerry?"

Jerry turned back to look at Marie and her deep grey eyes. Jerry had a secret, but he would never tell her it, so he told her another secret, one only three other beings knew, four if you counted Clockwork. "I've told you about Cold Cores, right?" "Yeah, they're what give you, Jack and Chloe your Ghost Senses, and you your ice powers, is that supposed to be your secret?" Marie asked incredulously.

"No, this is. My Cold Core may just be the most powerful one in existence. It's so cold, that I never knew what it felt like to feel real warmth inside for the first fourteen years of my life. All I felt was cold, to a greater or lesser degree. No matter how happy, or angry, or excited I felt, I only felt cold." "How bad was it?" Marie asked feeling a little scared. "Do you really want to know?" Jerry asked her, dead seriousness oozing out of him. Marie swallowed a lump of fear and nodded. "Give me your hand," Jerry told her. Marie lifted her left hand, and Jerry held it in his right.

Jerry dropped his head's outer temperature to the coldest it could possibly be. Marie's eyes grew as she saw his face turn dark blue, and icicles hang from his eyebrows and hair. Jerry bent his head down and kissed Marie's hand. Marie gasped; his kiss was so cold it felt like fire was burning through her whole body cold as an iceberg. Jerry raised his temperature back to normal human range and said, "Are you okay?" Marie said, "Y-yeah, it was just, wow! It was a shocker, that's all. Do you always feel that way?" Jerry said, "Not anymore."

"Why not?" Marie asked. "I met you, and I felt the warmth, now, I can actually feel like a human being." Jerry kissed her, and the earlier cold was banished by Jerry's warmth.

**The Phantom Three Chapter 2**

Levi Fenton groaned as he glanced behind him at his older brother Luke playing his violin for his girlfriend, Vanessa Foley. Sam made a rule about girlfriends/boyfriends in their rooms. So that meant Luke had to hang out with Vanessa in the living room….where Levi's precious Xbox was.

Levi was trying to finally beat Assassin's Creed Revelation but couldn't concentrate do to Luke's sappy violin, "Luke, knock it off or at least something more upbeat!"

Luke glared at Levi as Vanessa giggled looking down at the math homework laying in her lap, "What's more upbeat for your video game massacre?"

Levi thought for a moment as he made his character dive on a building. Then he whistled a few familiar bars from one of his favorite songs as Luke picked it up and began playing the familiar tune of "The Devil went down to Georgia".

"That is catching," Vanessa smiled, "When did you learn it, Luke?"

Luke stopped to adjust his fiddle, "When I was Luke Manson."

That ended the conversation as Vanessa felt a little uncomfortable talking about a life Luke had that she had little part in. Most didn't like talking about Lily, Luke, Levi, and Nathan's other lives, especially not Danny who did remember that life as well and didn't like to remember that time.

Back to Luke who was tearing it up on the fiddle till a door slammed closed at Levi and Luke older sister, Lily walked into the living room, Nathan Matthews, Lily's boyfriend, following her.

The boys and Vanessa stared as they noticed Lily looked mad and her clothes and hair was slightly smoking, "Ah…Lil…Your smoking."

Lily raised her eyebrow as Luke sighed and put her out with his hand and shot a mild ice blast at Lily putting out the smoke.

"Thanks," Lily as she flopped on the couch.

Levi looked at Nathan, "What the heck happened to you two?"

"Ember and Skulktech were on a date and thought it was fun to ruin ours," Nathan explained shaking his head causing dirt and rubble to fall out of his brown hair.

"Maybe you two should get a shower," Vanessa suggested looking at the dirty clothes.

Nathan gave Vanessa a look, "But I would have to fly all the way to the house." Nathan had begun living with the Foleys since leaving his dad's house.

"I agree with Nessa though, Nate," Levi commented giving up on his game and flipping the TV onto the news and flopping down next to Lily on the couch, "You and Lil smell like burnt marshmallows and that weird and poisonous thing Mom called dinner last week." This earned him a kick from Lily.

"Kids, what do-" Sam began but paused as she looked Nathan over noticing his rustled clothes that looked slightly burnt and then looked over to Lily too, "Which-"

"Ember and Skulk Tech. They sent said to tell dipstick/whelp hi," Lily explained rubbing her shoulder.

"I see," Sam observed before pointing to Nathan and Lily, "Shower, you smell like Levi's room and burnt marshmallows, then all you come down in. We're having burgers for dinner." Which meant take out burgers for the kids since Sam refused to cook regular burgers, Danny was the meat cooker unless Lily or Luke wanted to cook dinner. Levi cooking was just a bad idea.

Nathan sighed and Sam left, "I'll fly home and be back in 20 minutes, if I hurry." He gave Lily a quick peck on the check before his black rings engulfed him and turned him into Nathan Plasmius.

"Dude, you just need to remember to leave some clothes over here," Luke commented as he put his violin back in its case and slipped it into the living room closet, "like Vanessa has."

Nathan rolled his eyes and flew out of the room.

Levi nudges at Lily, "Go shower for your love muffin."

Lily's eyes flashed brighter than usual, "I don't call him love muffin!"

"Sorry," Levi smirked, "You call him 'my ghost boy'."

Luke and Vanessa busted out laughing as Levi jumped off the couch to avoid Lily fist. Lily was blushing brightly and jumped up to chase Levi, "How did you know that?!" Her fist was glowing green ready with an ecto punch.

Levi smirked, "I have my sources….Lily-Love."

At that Lily launch a blast at Levi but he ducked out of the way causing a hole in the wall and a told cracking sound.

"LEVI TUCKER FENTON!"

"It was Lily!" Levi tried to reason as he walked into the kitchen to talk his way out of punishment, again.

Stephen and Daphne walked in to look at the hole Lily caused.

"Oooh," Daphne taunted, "You're in trouble." Lily ignored her as she stomped up the stairs mumbling about fixing it later, (Danny and the Triplets where experts at fixing holes at this point) revenge, and a shower.

Stephen pointed at the wall impressed, "When can I do that?"

Luke sighed looking at his 10 year old brother. Stephen luckily had yet to develop ecto-blasts but seeing as Luke and Levi had learned at 9 and Lily at 8 it was only a matter of time, "Soon, but Lily is the best at it so don't get your hopes up, Steph."

"Wow," Vanessa muttered looking at the news and seeing Lily Phantom flipping over her Ember's and Skulk Tech's blast as Nathan hurried civilians away.

"Sis is on TV again!" Daphne cheered as she and Stephen took their usual spots in front of the TV.

"Never understood how you three can dodge so easily," Vanessa commented as Lily spun unleashing a blast thru her hands and feet, which she learned from Dani.

"Preflex, remember?" Luke replied as the news switched to Mayor Foley discussing taxes, "Me, Levi, and Lily are the only ones that have it. Basically you get a brief glance into the future and you react to it stop it from happening more or less."

"Wait," Vanessa asked confused, "Couldn't Anakin Skywalker do that in Star Wars Episode I?"

Luke slapped his forehead in despair, "No. See-"

…..

Nathan must have taken the fastest shower in history as he flew hair still damp into the night.

When his ghost sense went off though he paused trying to figure out who was around him. He didn't get attack as often as the Phantoms but still a few hated him, the young _Plasmius. _Seriously, he needed a name change.

He floated there confused for a minute as he swerved behind to catch a glimpse of a familiar green face before pain ripped through his body and he was thrown thru the air and he was slammed into the ground.

"Hello son," a chilling voice greeted Nathan.

He looked up and saw the familiar image of his green skin vampiric looking father.

"Father?" Nathan commented confused as he stood up studying at him. Something was off with him.

"Nathaniel correct?" Vlad tested like he didn't know the child, "Not my first choice but I suppose it's better than other names."

Nathan stood up and looked at his father confused as he rambled on, "I must say how ironic is that _both_ my children have a death wish."

"Children?" Nathan asked completely confused. He was an only child. He knew that for a fact.

Without warning Nathan was knocked to the wall again, "Yes, first Marie and Jerry. Now you and Lilith. I'll make this simple Nathaniel. You're coming with me."

"Like hell I am!" Nathan cursed struggled to break free, "Even if I did! Lily, Luke, Levi, and Danny would find me!"

Vlad smirked evilly as he opened a strange portal, "I don't think so" and with a single toss Nathan and Vlad were gone.

**Triple Threat Chapter 3**

Regina Ferrier sighed as she got back home. Marie was still out with the Fenton boy. Regina didn't dislike him, he was a fine young man, respectful, brave, kind, but he was still a male. It was her worst fear that Marie would find out too soon what boys really wanted from girls. Marie always insisted that Jerry wasn't like that, that he respected her, and even loved her for her, but Regina was still unsure. Marie's mother kicked off her work shoes and went to get her phone out of her purse when she heard a voice that chilled her to the marrow.

"Hello, Regina. How is my daughter doing?" Regina wanted to scream, it was him, the monster that had fathered her daughter. Regina acted like she hadn't heard, and found the lipstick tube she wanted. Regina screamed as she fired away with it, Jerry's Father had given it to her the same week they moved to Amity Park two years ago, for protection. The monster dodged effortlessly and backhanded her into a wall. "You're certainly better armed then you were last time we saw each other." Regina said nothing; she just tried to aim at him, only to realize that the monster had her weapon.

"Did Daniel give this to you? It seems he neglected to teach you how to properly use it though. That was always his flaw; he never did learn to remember that not everyone grew up around ghosts." The green skinned fiend laughed at this, then said, "We have some catching up to do." Regina would have screamed, but the monster had his hand over her mouth. "Don't worry; I'm not interested in doing that again. I just want to punish you for all those years you tried to keep my daughter away from me."

Marie sighed as she approached her door. It seemed that more and more often a little bit of her went with Jerry as they parted. He had insisted that the ghost he had been called to fight was no big deal she should just go home and have dinner; he would come see her in an hour. Marie opened the door, and was a little surprised to not hear her Mom greet her. _She must still be at work. _Marie paused as she saw a blast mark on the wall, and she knew something was wrong. White rings started at her waist and flew up and down her body. Her purple shirt turned into a black sleeveless shirt, and her sandals and jean shorts turned into white pants and black boots. Her grey eyes turned red, and her red hair turned green.

"MOM!" she yelled, flying into the living room. She saw a black gloved hand holding her bleeding mother by the throat. A tall man wearing a white jumpsuit with black boots; a white cape, and a strange black hair style like devil horns was attached to the hand. The man turned, he had diseased looking green skin, and eyes that were as red as sin. "Hello, Marie." He said, as if he wasn't holding her mother by the throat. "RUN MARIE!" Regina screamed, only for her captor to squeeze her throat shut. "If you do that, I will have no choice but to kill her." The man, the ghost, calmly said.

Marie let her ghostly electricity course around her arms, "Can you dodge lightning!" Marie was about to send it to her Mother's captor, only for him to push Regina in the path. Marie let the electricity dissipate, and the ghost nodded his approval. He then raised his other hand, and opened a portal. A copy of the man then formed and said, "Come with me, and no further harm will come to your Mother. Refuse…" the one holding Regina squeezed a little tighter, and the poor woman started turning blue in the face.

"STOP!" Marie begged, "I'll go, just please, don't hurt her anymore!" The copy then bowed, flipping his cape behind his back and motioning towards the portal, "After you my dear." Marie looked regretfully at her mother, the petite woman's eyes begged her to just run, and run, and never look back. Marie mouthed, 'I love you' and walked through the portal.

**Phantom Three Chapter 4**

Lily picked at her food as she looked at her cell phone.

"Chill out, Lily," Luke commented at he put the dishes in the dish washer, "I'm sure Nate is just running late."

Lily dumped what was left her food in the trash can and handed the plate to Luke, "But Nathan is_ never _late. It's one of things I like about him."

Levi faked gagged from the other room.

Luke sighed and left as to say bye to Vanessa leaving Lily to finish the dishes. Lily sighed as started the dishwasher and looked down at her phone and seeing no messages at all. Nathan Matthews was never late and even if he was he would have called my now.

Lily grabbed her coke off the table as she walked into the living room where Levi was play a kid friendly Xbox game with Stephen while Daphne and Sam where sitting on the couch as Sam was braiding Daphne's hair (Daphne had finally broken thru some of Sam's tom boyishness) Lily flopped down on in one of the chairs staring at her phone.

Luke came back in the room with a stupid grin of his face telling the oldest 3 Fentons that he had gotten a _good_ night kiss.

Luke hummed to himself as he entered the room and sat next to Sam and glanced at Lily amused, "Are you willing it to win?"

"Shut up," Lily scolded.

Levi looked back at Sam, "When Dad going to be home?"

"Later tonight, He was helping Tucker with a project," Sam explained as she smiled at Daphne.

Danny did work late sometimes, a lot actually, but he somehow always made it to the holiday celebrations and such.

Suddenly Lily's phone rang and she answered it without a thought, "Nathan?"

The room rolled the eyes till Lily said, "Clockwork? What?"

"Clockwork?" Levi asked pausing the game and turning around earning a, "Hey!" from Stephen.

Sam looked at Lily as did Luke, "No….Yes, I haven't heard from him….Wait! What?! Kidnapped?!"

Levi looked at Luke amused, "The ghost of space and time is contacting Lily via cell phone? How did he even get her number?"

Lily listened for a few more minutes, "Of course. Luke and Levi too?" The boys groaned at this as Sam looked troubled.

"Gotcha," Lily confirmed as she looked at Luke and Levi and hung up her phone, "Nathan has been kidnapped by Vlad. But before we rescue him Clockwork needs us."

Lily got up and jogged up the stairs leaving the boys to talk to their mom.

"I don't like you three going to take on Vlad," Sam commented as she told Stephen to take Daphne and get ready for bed, "Wait, till your dad gets home."

Luke rubbed his neck, "Mom, It seems Clockwork really needs us. Just send Dad our way when he gets home or something. Nathan might be in real trouble."

"Besides the Phantom Three against one old Vlad?" Levi joked, "Easy win!"

Lily came down the stairs now out of her comfy clothes and was now in grey jeans, red t-shirt, and black leather jacket.

"Why the costume change?" Levi asked confused.

"Last time we went to Clockwork I ended up in Japan in my pajamas," Lily reminded them as she put on favorite black hat, "I'm being practical."

The boys studied their clothes to make sure they were good to go. Luke was sporty his usual blue t-shirt and jeans stained with paint while Levi was in a white t-shirt that said Casper High Tech Team and slightly darker jeans than Luke's.

The boys ran to get their hoodies as Lily looked at Sam, "Mom, I love you and all but Nathan might be in real trouble. Besides when has Clockwork put us ever in real danger?"

Sam's memories of that Nasty Burger explosive came to mind but she reminded quiet as Luke and Levi came thru the ceiling now wearing matching Casper High hoodies (Luke's was white though and Levi's was red) Also Levi had decided to wear the NASA cap Danny had gotten him back in the summer.

Lily nodded to the boys as they called out their individual phases.

"Go Ghost!"

"Ghost Up!"

"Ghost On!"

Light that the Fenton triplets were now The Phantom Three set with new out fits.

Lily wore a black t-shirt with white edges, a black jacket with white stripes, black jeans, and black tennis shoes with white tips. The clothes looked average save for the Danny Phantom logo on the top right spot on the front of the jacket and green sunglasses she wore.

Luke had on his white tee (which had a black phantom logo) as well as his black jacket, shoes, and pants with white strips on all of them. He also wore his famous blue glasses. Levi was wearing a black long shelved shirt and black pants with white strips on them, with a white hooded vest that had the black phantom logo on the back and of course his violet glasses.

The Phantom Three smiled at their Mom as they flew to Fenton Works, the Fenton Portal, and the Ghost Zone.

**Triple Threat Chapter 5**

Jerry had a big smile on his face as he flew over to Marie's house. He couldn't help it; just the thought of her filled him with warmth. Since they had met, the cold wasn't so bad; he even started feeling warm when he thought of his family, like Danny did. Jerry also had a nice bouquet he had gathered; forget-me-nots, blue violets, white violets, and arbutus. In the language of flowers, they described his feelings for her the best. As he flew, Jerry felt a small twinge of guilt but dissipated it by thinking; _Marie would have told me if she wanted me to know. But what if she doesn't know? Should I tell her her Mom's secret?_

Jerry was concerned when he saw the door open. Jerry walked in and saw a groaning Regina covered in blood. "MARIE!" Jerry yelled as he went Ghost. White rings flew up and down his body, turning a black shirt and jean pants into a white jumpsuit. His sneakers turned into sky blue boots, his hands were covered in gloves the same hue. His blond hair turned black, purple eyes under glasses glowed green beneath sky blue sunglasses. Jerry flew around the house, but there was no sign of Marie. Jerry floated down and lifted Mrs. Ferrier's head.

She had been beaten, bad, and her neck showed signs that someone had choked her with their hands. But she was still breathing, and flicked her eyes open when she saw Jerry. The petite red haired woman grabbed his arm tight and said, "Save my baby." And then her head went limp again. Jerry shook her, but she was still unconscious. Jerry flew as fast as he could to Amity Park General Hospital. As soon as the doctors took her Jerry got his phone out and called his Dad, then the police. Danny Phantom arrived first, "Tell me everything." Jerry told him about how bad Mrs. Ferrier looked, a scorch mark on the wall indicating that someone, probably Mrs. Ferrier, had used an anti-ghost weapon; and her last words to him before she passed out.

The police arrived, and Jerry told them the same story. One of the officers said, "This sounds like your line of work, Lieutenant Phantom, Deputy." With that, the police left. Jerry realized that he was still Ghost, and stayed that way. "What now Lieutenant?" he asked his Dad. Danny thought about it and said, "For now, we wait for our witness to wake up. I'll talk to the doctors to see if we can go to her room. You, stay here, understood?" Jerry saluted like one would expect a Foley's Fighter to salute a superior officer. Danny left him to talk to the doctors, and Jerry stood there, his mind churning.

_Oh, GOD, tell me it's not him, let it be Pariah Dark, let it be Walker, just don't let it be HIM! _Jerry couldn't stop these thoughts, and his mind went to dark places, thinking of what He would do to Marie. _What am I going to do, what CAN I do?! _Jerry practically jumped when Danny touched his shoulder, "Mrs. Ferrier wants to talk to you." Jerry nodded, and walked with his Dad/superior to Mrs. Ferrier's room in the hospital.

As soon as she saw Jerry she said, "I have to give you something." Jerry went to her side, and she pulled a locket out from under her shirt. Regina opened the locket; it had a picture of a smiling Marie and Regina in front of a snowy log cabin. "I never told her I loved her, I thought that she already knew. Jerry, she doesn't know how she was conceived, I always told her that her father was a bad man that we had to keep running away from. The truth is, I was raped," Regina broke down as her body remembered pain from almost seventeen years ago.

She sniffed back her tears and continued, "He was a ghost, with green skin, red eyes, and his hair looked like the Devil's horns. He wore white, with black boots and gloves. He laughed as he raped me, saying I should be honored that I had gotten his attention. You know who he is; you know what he's capable of. He'll tell her, and it'll destroy her. Marie never felt right about herself, especially after her powers manifested. If she learns who her father is, WHAT he is, I need you to give her this."

Regina handed Jerry Phantom the locket, and he gripped it tight. "Bring her back, please, all I ever had was her love all I ever had…was her…love…" Regina fell back into unconsciousness, and Jerry left, his hand still holding the locket. A name rang through his mind, and fear and anger struggled within him to express themselves. Jerry looked at Danny and said, "Vlad Plasmius."

**Phantom Three Chapter 6**

Lily was confused, mad, all the emotions you would think I girl would be if her boyfriend was kinda by his evil ghost father that had once been bent on killing Lily's family.

Lily, Luke, and Levi landed at Clockwork's. It was the same as always creepy, never ending, filled the ghostly moans. No matter how many times The Phantom Three was here, which was more than they wished, they never got use to it.

"I have been expecting you," Clockwork stated as he turned to the teens.

"You called us here remember?" Levi countered as he pushed his glasses up and glared at the ghost, "Via cellphone? Though I suppose it's better than the time you popped up in the bathroom mirror."

Luke rolled his eyes as Lily asked, "What do you have for us? It better be important! Nathan would be in real trouble!"

"He is in trouble," Clockwork confirmed, "Vlad kidnapped him. But he's not the Vlad you know. This is not the same 'fruitloop'."

"Excuse me?" Levi asked confused rubbing his neck, "Explain please?"

Luke jumped as he felt some type of change around him.

"It's for the best I don't," Clockwork explained as he handed Lily a familiar picture of the Fenton Triplets, their Parents, and the younger brother and sister during their last vacation, which was in England.

"Why did you have this?" Levi asked pointing at it.

"You'll need it," The master of time vaguely stated as he opened a portal to Amity Park.

The Phantom Three stared but moved to the portal Lily entering first, then Levi, Luke paused glancing uneasily at Clockwork.

"Something wrong Lucas?" Clockwork asked amused as Luke finally shook his head and followed his brother and sister.

Clockwork chuckled as he closed the portal, "This will be fun."  
…..

Lily turned as Luke appeared and the portal closed.

It was afternoon now….which was weird since it had been close to 11 o'clock earlier.

"Where's Lee?" Luke asked confused as he glanced around. He and Lily were floating above Amity Park, above the park in fact, where Levi was nowhere in sight.

"He's checking out Vlad's Mansion," Lily explained looking annoyed, "Apparently me I can't be trusted not to barge in and blow it up or something."

Luke rolled his eyes, "You do get emotional when it comes to Nathan."

"Don't make me hurt you," Lily warned as their younger brother flew right into Luke.

"Guys!" Levi yelled as Luke pushed him away from him, "The Mansion's gone!"

"Gone?" Lily asked confused, "Buildings don't just disappear!"

"Well, this one did!" Levi exclaimed causing a few of the Amity Park citizens to look at them, "Not just that one either! A few others disappeared too, like my favorite video game shop and Lily's favorite restaurant! Plus there are these new ones and some type statues!" Levi was clearly stressed about this. "People were looking at me weirdly when I flew by!"

"That is….odd…." Luke concluded as he glanced at Lily.

"Damn Clockwork with his own agendas!" Lily swore as she rubbed her temples, "He did something…."

Suddenly the ghost teens' ghost sense went off as they turned to see Skulktech laughing as he appeared over the park, "I'm Skulktech!"

The Phantom Three sighed as Lily floated over and blasted him from behind, "Seriously man! I just beat you!"

Skulktech raised turned and blast at Lily as she twirled to avoid to as Luke and Levi both unleashed an ecto-blast knocking him Skulktech back and allowing him to get a look at the teens.

"Who are you three?" He demanded studying the ghost teens that bear a striking resemblance to the whelp and his spawns and even wore the whelp's Danny Phantom's Phantom logo.

"Very funny," Lily chuckled unamused, "Me and Nathan kicked your butt just yesterday!"

Now Skulktech was very confused as Lily, Luke, and Levi all stood ready to fight him, "What are your babbling about?!"

Levi rolled his eyes, "Skulky not cool. It's us! Lily, Luke, and Levi Phantom."

"Now I know you three are crazy! The only Phantom teenagers are Jack, Jerry, and Chloe Phantom!" Skulktech challenged, raising his arm to launch missiles at them.

"Jack?" Luke questioned.

"Jerry?" Levi asked confused.

"Chloe?" Lily asked as he raised her eyebrow.

Skulktech launched missiles at them as Lily created a dome to shield them.

….

The Foley's Fighter stared up confused at the three unfamiliar ghost teens fighting against Skulktech.

"Omega Leader to Triple Threat! We have a situation."

**Triple Threat/The Phantom Three Chapter 7**

Marie found herself in a dark room that was only illuminated by her ghostly red eyes and those of her kidnapper. A light came on, revealing that they were inside a large hallway. It looked very fancy; with a hand embroidered carpet on the floor stretching on as far as the eye could see; on the walls hung a vast amount of portraits both painted and photographed of men, women, and their families.

All of them bore a resemblance to Marie's kidnapper, especially around the cheekbones. _Is this guy the ghost of one of these people?_ Marie thought to herself then saw herself in a mirror. She noticed then that she had the same cheekbones as her kidnapper and the portraits.

Her kidnapper put glowing handcuffs and ankle chains on her and said, "Follow me my dear; we have much to talk about." After ten minutes walking down the hall, they turned and entered a dungeon. Marie saw a boy there about her age, restrained like her, with brown hair and eyes built like Jerry.

"Say hello to your sister, Nathaniel," the ghost told the boy. The boy looked at him with surprise and said, "How?"

"All will be revealed in time. For now why don't you two get to know each other?" Marie's kidnapper pushed her in and slammed the door shut.

Marie stared at the boy as he motioned to the ground, "Take a seat." Marie did so and gave him the once over, "You're my brother? Nathaniel, right?"

"So he just told me," The boy muttered, "My names Nathaniel Matthews, everyone calls me Nathan though. What's your name?"

"Marie Ferrier," She replied, "But how can you be my brother?"

"I don't know," Nathan replied confused and ashamed, "I grew up with my father in Amity Park….That guy that brought you here is my father."

Marie glared at him in shock, "That monster is your father?! He tried to kill my mother?! He might have!"

Nathan looked down ashamed, "I…I'm sorry. I may have his powers but I'm not like him, Marie."

"Powers?" Marie questioned loosing up, "What powers?"

"I'm part ghost. I've got ghost powers," Nathan explained smiling a little, "I fight ghost with them."

Marie paled a little bit, "You got ghost powers from your father? And we're brother and sister?" Nathan nodded concerned with the horrified look on face.

Marie shakes her head. _No that monster couldn't be..,_ "So, how do we get out of here?"

Nathan holds up the restraints, "These are going to keep us here I'm afraid. But don't worry." He smirked a little, "My girlfriends coming."

"Your girlfriend?" Marie looked at him as if he lost his marbles.

"My ghost powered super hero girlfriend," He chuckled playfully kicking her show, "With two super powered brothers and father."

Confusion raked thru Marie the only ghost powered family was The Phantoms and the only girl was Chloe but she was dating Roger? What was he babbling about? "How do you know she's coming?"

"I never showed up for dinner," Nathan explained, "and I didn't call. Thus because Lily is very emotional when it comes to me she'll freak out and come find me."

Marie rolled her eyes, this guy was official a fruit loop, "The only ghost girl around here is Chloe Phantom."

Nathan raised his eyebrow confused as Marie continued, "But don't worry my delusional friend. My boyfriend Jerry Phantom will save us."

"Jerry Phantom?" Nathan laughed, "The Phantoms are Danny and his kids, Lily, Luke, and Levi."

"What? No, Jack, Jerry, and Chloe are Danny's kids." Marie countered before slapping her forehead, "But people don't know that so don't tell them!"

Nathan rubbed his eyes, "Something is wrong here. Where do you live?"

"Amity Park," Marie responded simply.

"That can't be," Nathan reasoned, "I live in Amity Park and I've never seen you and if you did you would about Lily and the boys."

"This is too weird," Marie agreed, "What happened to your mom, I mean if you lived with your dad and I lived with my mom…"

"My mom supposedly died giving birth to me," Nathan explained thinking hard, "Your dad?"

"All I know is he was a bad man and we had to move a lot to stay away from him," Marie replied feeling hopeless, "I hope Jerry gets here soon."

"That Jerry brat isn't going to find you," a chilling voice explained as the dungeon door opened and the familiar demonic looking ghost entered, "And neither is your Lily-Love."

Both the teens jerked to strike him but stopped when they realized it was no use.

"This will be fun," Vlad chuckled.

**Triple Threat/The Phantom Three Chapter 8**

It was around noon on Saturday, and Chloe and Roger were going at it in their favorite spot. It was private, they could be together and no one would know. "Tell me who you love," Chloe said, she had Roger pinned, and was using her Ghost strength while Roger wasn't. "My Mother," Roger laughed, and Chloe pinned him harder. Roger suddenly bucked his hips and rolled over her. "Tell me you love me," he said, this time using his greater Ghost strength to pin her down. Chloe laughed, "Say pretty please with sugar on top." "Pretty please with sugar on top," Roger said, and bent down to give her a love bite on her neck.

_Why do you do this to me? _Chloe thought, the feeling of his teeth made her think of breaking her promise to Grandma Fenton all the time. Suddenly, Roger yelped and was tore off her. Chloe's Dad said, "We have a lot to talk about." He was definitely NOT happy, and Roger said, "I swear we weren't going that far." Danny looked at the werewolf ghost, now in his Goth form and said, "And you're never going to unless you get married first, GOT IT?!" "YES SIR!" Roger yelled like his life depended on it. Chloe's ear mic went off, "Omega Leader to Triple Threat, we have a situation." "Talk to me," Chloe responded. "Skulktech appeared attacking the quadrant when all of a sudden three ghost teens appeared. They seem to know Skulktech, but he doesn't know them. They're actually giving a pretty good fight, but this is just too weird for me."

"Got it, we're on our way." Chloe said. She went Ghost, her black shorts and boots were replaced by black and red pants with red boots, while her red shirt became a half black and red with a logo that looked like a red c inside of a p. Her black hair and blue eyes turned white and green respectively, and she flew off for Omega Quadrant at 200 mph. Halfway she saw Jack and Jerry, and together the three of them reached Omega Quadrant. They saw something that really shocked them.

Three teens wearing sunglasses and black and white street clothes were battling Skulktech, and apparently winning. Skulktech's blasters were easily dodged or blocked by the teens, all of whom had the ability to use ecto-shields. One boy wearing blue glasses used an ice ray on Skulktech, freezing him solid. A girl with green glasses blasted him out of the ice, sending him flying into a boy wearing purple glasses, who finished off Skulktech with a Ghostly Wail. The girl sucked him into a Fenton Thermos then said, "What was his deal, me and Nathan kick his butt yesterday and today he acts like we never met?" "When did you kick his butt?" Chloe asked as she and her brothers flew over, stopping twenty feet in front of the teens.

"Danielle?" the boy with the purple glasses asked when he saw her. "That's not Danielle, who are you guys?" asked the girl with green glasses. "Seriously? We've been protecting this city for three years now, and you don't know who we are?" Jack said. The three teens shook their heads. "Deputy Foley's Fighter, Chloe Phantom," Chloe said, "Deputy Foley's Fighter, Jack Phantom," Jack said, "Deputy Foley's Fighter, Jerry Phantom." Jerry finished, and they all said together in sync, "Triple Threat."

The three teens laughed at them. "Where'd you get that name from, Aunt Jazz?" the boy with blue glasses asked. Jerry got angry then, he and Danny had kept Marie's kidnapping a secret, and it was eating him up. Then three punks show up acting all great, laughing at him and his siblings?! "Laugh at this!" Jerry yelled, and threw an ice wave at them. The three teens dodged and Purple Glasses yelled, "Hey, what's your problem?" "My problem is that you three come into my city and treat me and my siblings like we're rookies when we've been protecting this place for the last three years?! HELL NO!" Jerry yelled then threw three more ice waves.

Green Glasses shielded them all, then said, "Luke, show this guy who's boss. Levi, take out the gorilla, I'll get the girl stealing Danielle's style." Blue Glasses, Luke, blasted Jerry with an ice wave, Jerry countered with his own. Purple Glasses, Levi, replicated himself five times and flew over to Jack, who made a whole suit of ectoplasmic armor, "Bring it on." The Girl in Green Glasses blasted first an ice ray then a ghost ray at Chloe, who dodged both and shot back four ghost rays of her own. Jerry replicated himself three times and charged at Luke, who then tried a Ghostly Wail. Jerry dodged it and blasted away at him with ice rays. Luke dodged all of them, but barely. Jerry attacked even faster, but Luke dodged all the same, or shielded himself.

Chloe shielded herself from one of Green Glasses' rays and blasted back, hitting her and knocking her back twenty ft. Jack charged headlong into the group of Levis, all of whom dodged it and tried to blast him with ghost rays. Jack laughed and said, "You'll have to try harder than that if you want to break my armor rookie." Jack then grabbed one of the Levis and threw him into two others, making them disappear in a puff.

Jerry saw this and said, "Keep it up Jack," then sent three icicles Luke's way. Luke shielded himself, allowing Jerry to rush him and punch him back thirty ft. Levi yelled, "Ghostly Wails," and he and his copy let theirs loose. Jack answered with one of his own, shattering his armor and blasting him and Levi back 100 ft. when the Wails connected. Luke screamed, "Kick it up a notch Lily, these guys are good!" Green Glasses', Lily's, eyes glowed and she doubled up her attacks. Chloe dodged and shielded as fast as she could, never getting the opening she was looking for.

Luke then made two duplicates of himself and charged at Jerry, who made his own copies and answered his ice powers with his own. Jack made a staff and went after Levi, who dodged more and more. Jack then thought, _I don't get it, these guys are dodging and attacking pretty good, but they haven't been trained as well as us. So why are they dodging us so easily? _Jerry realized this himself and thought; _it's like they can see the future. _Jerry then tested out his theory by thinking hard about kicking Luke, than doing it. Luke dodged easily and tried to punch him, only for Jerry to dodge it. "Jack, Chloe, these guys are psychic, don't think about what you are going to do next, act on instinct like Lt. Phantom taught us."

Chloe nodded and cleared her mind, letting muscle memory guide her. She soon had Lily on the ropes, and finished her off with an explosive ecto-energy blast, knocking her out of the sky. Jack did the same, only he made himself as one with all, he made himself nothing. He had trained for years, meditating to do this, not even his Master Heidi Grouser could do this technique. Levi tried to attack, but it felt like he was moving slower for some reason. "What the Hell?" he yelled; then Jack hit him three ways to Sunday with his staff, sending him down to Earth. Jerry let instinct guide him, letting his Cold Core fill him, turning his skin dark blue and letting icicles form over his eyebrows and hair. He then instinctively let off an ice repulsion field, freezing Luke solid.

Lily got up and activated a green laser sword, then cut Luke out of his icy prison. Levi and Luke then activated their own blades. Jack scowled at them and said, "You three have a lot of talent, I'll give you that. You also have speed, strength, and spirit. But you also lack the two most important things a fighter needs; knowledge, and technique. Give up, and we'll take you back to Foley's Fighters HQ where Lt. Danny Phantom can talk with you, who knows, maybe you'll even become Deputy Fighters like us." Lily pointed her sword down and said, "Dad's a Lieutenant?"

Chloe, Jerry, and Jack looked at each other, _Dad? _That was impossible, they would know if they had siblings, wouldn't they? The three ghost teens below them did bear a striking resemblance to their dad, and even had his symbol on their clothes… "You got two choices, let us escort you to HQ, or we continue this fight in three…two…" Chloe told Luke, Levi, and Lily. Chloe was about to say "one" when Lily put her sword away, as did her brothers. They flew up and Levi said, "Take us to HQ." Chloe nodded, and together the Phantom Three and Triple Threat flew to the Foley's Fighters Headquarters.

**Triple Threat/Phantom Three Chapter 9**

"We really are in it deep this time," Levi commented as he banged his cellphone on the table, "My cellphone doesn't have signal."

Luke rolled his eyes as he tossed the ice ball he created back to Lily as she answered, "Considering we're in a police like station for ghost that doesn't surprise me Levi."

Outside the waiting cell for of the ghost teens stood Lt. Danny Phantom and Triple Threat.

"They're like children," Jack mumbled, "But they can pack a punch."

"They claimed to be your children Lt. Phantom," Jerry explained, "They are obviously trying something."

Danny studied them, sure they looked like him but they were no way these kids were his. He had better things to do than to interview delusional ghost. But the look on Jerry's face told him Jerry was determined that these 3 had something to do with Marie.

"Their weapons are similar to the ones Maddie Fenton makes," Chloe commented as she held up the small pistol ghost blaster, "And their Fenton Thermos's are identical to ours."

"You three head home," Danny ordered as they nodded as Jack and Chloe walked out of the room but Jerry stayed, "Relax stressing isn't going to help you." With that Jerry left and Danny entered the cell.

"Daddd…when did you get buff?" Levi commented as he pushed his glasses up revealing bright violet eyes.

Lily dropped the ice ball as it shattered and Luke simply stared.

Danny looked at them for a minute; all had white hair like him. Lily's being shoulder length, Luke's long and falling into his face, and Levi being short and similar to his style but shorter. But the one thing that set them apart was their eyes. Levi's were bright violet, Luke's were bright blue (as if his ice power was on) and Lily's were green like his and the Triple Threats.

"Lily, Luke, and Levi Phantom correct? You call yourselves the Phantom Three?" Danny asked as the kids nodded confused, "Do you know anything about a Marie Ferrier? She was kidnapped yesterday."

Luke shook his head as Lily stared at him, "Dad, Mom called you last night remember? Nathan was kidnapped and Clockwork called us to meet with him."

At the name Clockwork suddenly things clicked into place in both the kids' minds and Danny's. Danny rubbed his temples, "Clockwork sent you here?"

"He must have," Luke explained as he leaned against the wall, "He's done it before with us. Nathan, Lily's boyfriend, has been kidnapped by Vlad Plasmius and I'm going to just assume Marie was kidnapped by Vlad too."

Danny nodded now annoyed. They were his kids more or less. He had to keep an eye on them or else people might start to wonder about these new Phantom kids, "I'll help you find…Nathan right?"

Lily nodded, "I'm really worried though. If Nathan was kidnapped by your Vlad, which is the only reason I can see as to why Clockwork would get involved, what will happen? Nathan is our Vlad's son. Will he be okay?"

Danny hid his shock at Nathan being Vlad's son and honestly said, "I'm not sure."

…

Danny and The Phantom Three landed in the living room of his house.

"Looks like ours," Levi commented, "Not as roomy though." As he and his siblings powered down revealing Lily to be a blonde and the boys to have black hair like his. But they kept their glowing eyes.

"Your eyes kids?" Danny mentioned as he changed back into Danny Fenton.

"Stay like that," Lily explained gloomily, "We have to wear sunglasses just to enjoy sighting on vacations. It kinda sucks."

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner Dad- I mean Danny," Luke amended awkwardly.

"You can call me Dad if it's easy," Danny offered as he motioned to the closet to put their coats and hats up.

"Danny! Is that you?" Sam called as she entered the room and stared for a moment, "Who are these kids?"

"This is Lily, Luke, and Levi Fenton," Danny explained as he flinched at Sam's look, "They're _our_ kids from an alternate reality. Clockwork sent them here to find someone who was kidnapped."

"Oh," Sam muttered as Lily stuck out her hand to Sam, "Nice to meet you."

"Still as weird as when we meet Dad," Levi contemplated.

Luke rolled his eyes as did Danny making Sam chuckle, "So you're staying for dinner?"

…

Jack, Jerry, and Chloe stared at shock at three teens there age with glowing eyes helping their mom set the table while Danny was carrying three pizza boxes.

"What's going on?" Jack asked confused.

"There you are," Sam smiled as she motioned to the teens with glowing eyes, "Jack, Jerry, and Chloe Fenton meet Lily, Luke, and Levi Fenton, They're mine and Danny's kids from an alternate reality."

"But they tried to kill us earlier," Jerry pointed out not amused at having dinner with his alternate universe counterpart.

"You attacked first," Levi pointed out earning him slaps upside the head from both Lily and Luke.

Dinner started and the tension between the teens as The Triple Threat sat on one side while The Phantom Three sat on the other side with Danny and Sam at the ends.

"So how old are you three?" Sam asked the new teens trying the break the tension.

"17," They answered together causing the other Fenton triplets to look at them.

"Triplets?" Danny asked amused at this.

"Yes," They answered together again.

"So are we," Chloe tried to join in and break the tension, "But we're 16."

"That's weird," Levi concluded peeling the olives off his pizza, "So, do you only have these three?"

"You have more?" Danny asked in mock horror allowing all at the table to laugh as Luke answered, "Yes, a little brother and little sister, Stephen and Daphne."

"I always wanted a sister," Chloe admitted as she looked annoyingly at her brothers.

"So what do you guys do in your universe?" Jack joined in finally, "I'm Captain of the wrestling team, Chloe is basically another mom, and Jerry's a geek."

This earn a 'hey' from his siblings as Lily replied, "Luke is all artistic, I like writing and music, and Levi is a less geeky Tucker."

"They named me Levi Tucker!" Levi challenged, "I had no chance!"

**Triple Threat/The Phantom Three Chapter 10**

The green skinned red eyed ghost, Vlad Plasmius, said, "You two have no idea how lucky you are to be related to me. Our family's proud history can be traced all the way to the Mesopotamian empire," indicating an old slab. He had Marie and Nathan walking behind him as they walked down a hall. Their handcuffs and ankle chains were designed to prevent them from going Ghost, and would cause them incredible pain when Vlad pushed the button on a remote he had. They found this out the hard when they had tried to attack him earlier. "We have always been lurking in the background, gaining enormous wealth and power, secretly. Whereas others flaunted their influence, our family kept it hidden. Empires rose and fell, kingdoms came and went, races died out, but we remained." He pointed at various statues, engravings, and portraits.

All of the people depicted had Vlad's cheekbones, and Marie's…_No, I don't care what he says, or what this guy Nathan says, this…MONSTER is NOT MY FATHER! _"I know all this already, Father." Nathan said. Vlad nodded, "Very good Nathaniel. But don't you think it is important that your sister know her heritage as well?" "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Marie screamed. Vlad chuckled and pushed the button, making her scream. "Oh, I suppose it will take proof for you to believe me, is that it? Very well."

Vlad then pulled Nathan and Marie and threw them into a room. A screen was in the wall. It showed a petite red haired woman walking alone in the dark. "Mom?" Marie said. The woman turned, it was definitely Regina Ferrier, but she was much younger, around twenty. Suddenly a green skinned man in white tackled her and dragged her into a remote alleyway. Regina pulled a taser out and tried to shock her attacker, but he just laughed and said, "You can't hurt a Ghost like that my dear." He then grabbed her wrist and twisted it until it broke. The Regina on the screen screamed and yelled, "What do you want from me?" Vlad looked at her and smiled, "I want YOU, of course." Regina tried to scream, only for Vlad to put his hand over her face, silencing her.

The young woman had tears coming out her eyes as Vlad tore her clothing off her. "MAKE IT STOP!" Marie screamed, she couldn't bear it anymore and closed her eyes. Vlad entered the room and said, "You will see all of it, Marie, or I promise that your Mother's last moments will be filled with the worst kind of agony ever inflicted on someone." Nathan got up and tried to attack Vlad, only to get pain from his shackles and go down. "Look; or I'll rip Regina's still beating heart from her chest!" Vlad then forced Marie to look at another screen, this one showing her Mother in a coma, with a copy of Vlad floating above her.

Marie had tears flowing down her face as she turned to watch her Mother being raped. Everything was in hellish detail, Vlad biting Regina till she bled, her tears as her virginity was stolen from her, everything. It didn't stop for thirty whole minutes. Marie wanted to die, but her Mother had always taught her that suicide was unforgivable. Each minute was a new spectacle in pain and suffering. Marie felt Regina's pain like it was her own, but she never looked away. When it was over, Vlad smugly took a photo album out and made her look at each picture.

She saw her Mother contemplating suicide, Regina refusing to give in. Regina told her Mother everything, only to not be believed and disowned. Photos showed Regina growing more and more pregnant, her at the Hospital giving birth to Marie. Others showed Marie and Regina struggling to live as a baby and single mother. Every major event of Marie's life was there: birthdays, going to school, learning to ride a bike, discovering her powers when she was seven, Regina struggling to keep her safe, the countless times they had to move, leaving friends behind.

Coming to Amity Park, meeting Jerry and his family, all the times they hung out with Jerry's friends Dexter and Louise, Marie and Jerry growing closer, her and Jerry dating, the first kiss she ever gave him a few weeks ago near the end of summer when he left to go on vacation. Marie, Roger, and Danielle fighting ghosts together while the Phantoms were on vacation, everything she ever cared about. Finally, she saw a picture of her and Jerry in the Park,_ how long ago was that? _Jerry showing her how cold he had felt before they met, the kiss they shared under the trees, Marie's tears came down in even greater volume. The photo album's last picture was of Regina in the Hospital, comatose.

Vlad looked at her and said, "Now do you believe me?" Marie's only response was an intense scream of undying horror.

**Triple Threat/The Phantom Three Chapter 11**

Danny sighed, after dinner with all _six _of his kids he had gotten an email from Tucker, it wasn't good. Danny opened it and almost threw up the dinner he had just eaten. _Vlad you son of a bitch, you were always crazy but this… _Danny stirred when he heard the blue eyed boy from an alternate reality, Luke; say "We're going to rescue them of course." Danny looked up and said, "No, you six aren't." Jack, Jerry, Chloe, Luke, Levi, and Lily all looked at him like he had just killed a puppy in front of them. "WHAT!?" Jerry said. "I said, you six are not going after Nathan and Marie, Roger and I are." Danny then showed them his phone and had them look at the report Tucker had compiled for him. It reported various sightings of ghosts matching Vlad's description.

Danny then said, "It seems that nine years after the 'Disasteroid' incident, Vlad resurfaced and for the next ten years committed: 76 counts of rape, 364 acts of burglary ranging from artwork to the latest technology, and 38 counts of murder. I don't know what Vlad was like in your universe, Luke, Levi, Lily, but I'm guessing by your faces he wasn't like this. We have no idea what he's capable of now, for that reason, you are going to stay here, and let me handle it."

Danny turned to Chloe and said, "Call Roger, I'm going to need his tracking skills to find Vlad." Chloe got her phone out and said, "Roger, mia Patro bezonas bion sekvado lertecojn, ci tiu estas grava." Roger appeared fifteen minutes later, "Just tell me what you need, sir, and I'll do it to the best of my ability." Danny nodded and went Ghost. He and Roger flew off, leaving Sam and the kids at the house. Sam sighed, "One of these days I gotta put a leash on that man." She then turned to the kids, "Okay, obviously things are cramped here with six kids, but we can make it work. I'll take the couch, two of you can take mine and Danny's bed, and someone has to sleep on the futon."

The six teens flew to the beds, Chloe got hers and claimed it, Jerry got to his, Jack was too slow, and Lily got his. Levi and Luke got Danny and Sam's bed. "Well Jack, looks like you're last man out." Jack got the futon out. They still had three hours before bedtime, and Jack, Jerry, and Chloe offered to show Luke, Levi, and Lily around their version of Amity Park. Sam agreed and the six of them went off. Luckily the Phantom Three's version was almost the same as Triple Threat's version of Amity Park, no one got lost.

They stopped at City Hall, where Levi said, "What's with this statue?" He was referring to the Fallen Fighters Memorial. Jack looked around to check that no one would hear him and said, "Nine years after Dad saved the world from 'Disasteroid' him and Mom spent their honeymoon traveling America for a year. Tucker set up the Foley's Fighters to replace him. When Mom and Dad got back, Dark Danny attacked. He killed Grandpa Fenton and Mom and Dad's old teacher, Mr. Lancer, then went after the rest of the city. Everyone was caught by surprise, but the Fighters did their job long enough for Dad to show up and save the day again. But, out of the 120 Foley's Fighters field agents, only five survived the battle. This was dedicated to those 115 Fallen Fighters six years ago on the tenth anniversary of the attack."

Jerry was as quiet as the statues. All he could think of was what Marie had to be going through as Plasmius' captive. Jerry felt himself grow colder and colder inside until Chloe said, "Jerry, you're turning blue." Jerry made a conscious effort to raise his body temperature then said, "I'm going to look for Marie." "Jerry, you can't, you saw what he's done, he ain't the fruit loop Dad used to know; he's pure EVIL!" Jack told him. "That's exactly why I'm going to rescue Marie. God only knows what he's capable of now. I'm going to find them, beat him to pulp, and get Marie back." _Or die trying, _Jerry finished in his head. Jack, Chloe, Levi, Lily, and Luke looked at Jerry like he was possessed. "We don't even know where he is," Lily said.

"I'm going back home and look at Dad's Ghost Files. Maybe there's something in them that will help." Jerry said. Levi grabbed Jerry's shoulder and said, "You don't have to do this alone, bro. We're all siblings here, even if this isn't our reality. We gotta stick together; we can get Nathan and Marie if we work together." Jerry nodded, and the six of them all went home. "I bet ya fifty bucks his password is 'DannyPhantomRocks'." Levi said, they all laughed at this, but Jerry's wheels started turning.

Jerry pretended to go to his room while Jack, Chloe, Lily, Luke, and Levi talked in the living room with Sam. Jerry made a copy of himself and the copy acted like he was reading, Jerry went Ghost and invisibly went to his Dad's office. He soon found his laptop and typed the password in, "DannyPhantomRocks" and got access to Danny's Ghost Files. "Guess I owe Levi fifty bucks," Jerry whispered. Jerry was surprised to find that of all the ghosts on it, Vlad had the most data compiled on him. For the next hour Jerry combed through the records, looking for a clue to appear. He was called to take a shower, so he went back to his room, absorbed his copy, and went human to take a shower.

After he was done washing, it hit him. Jerry had to strain not to yell out 'eureka'. He knew exactly where Vlad's lair was. Jerry waited until it was time for him and the rest to sleep before turning invisible and making a copy of himself for each of the other teens. The rest weren't asleep, and Jerry's copies whispered, "I know where they are. In an hour, be ready. Plasmius is in for a bad day."

**Triple Threat/Phantom Three Chapter 12**

Nathan sat quietly as Marie cried into his shoulder.

That video, those photos, what he did. Those where horrible,_ his_ father never crossed that line. He had ethics even if they were questionable. He wouldn't do this.

So, his conclusion? He must be in another reality, one far different than his or the Phantom Three's.

"It's okay," Nathan tried to comfort his sister, "It's okay."

"No…It's not…." Marie cried, "That….that monster is my father….The things he's done….what he did to my mother..."

"Your mother, I'm sure loves you," Nathan reasoned rubbing her shoulder.

"You've never met her," Marie countered as she moved away from Nathan, "I ruined her life."

Nathan stared at her before admitting, "I never knew my mother."

Marie looked away from him, "So you told me."

"My mother had me for the purpose of passing on her fortune and power. Someone worthy of the family name Lang," Nathan explained, "What's better than a kid with the blood of a ghost? She made a deal with Vlad. Give her a kid and you'll get a new identity."

"That sucks," Marie answered lamely.

"Your mother may not have planned you," Nathan tried to reason with her, "But she put you first and wanted you as you were."

Marie smiled at Nathan but a cynical voice ruined the moment as Vlad's cut in, "How touching…."

Nathan glared at the man posing as his father.

"Glaring is unbecoming Nathaniel," Vlad pointed out as he dragged them to a new room and pushed them into chairs, "Have a seat."

Nathan and Marie sat glaring at him as Vlad tapped away on a console talking to them, "Nathan, you and your father had quite the life. Nikolas Viktor Matthews? Such a unique name, I never got that offer from Victoria Lang. I was stuck in space. You have no idea how much it hurt, being in space those nine years. I had to stay a ghost the whole time, unable to breathe, to smell, to hear, only fly and see."

Nathan felt sorry for him, but the memories of what he did to Marie's mother kept him from saying anything.

"Then I decided I must have a child," Vlad concluded as laughed, "Someone to use to defeat Danny and get revenge. But alas Marie wasn't what I expected plus her mother kept running. So I grew restless and decided to keep busy."

The way he said that sent a shiver up Marie spine as he continued on his rant, "Eventually I found a way to enter a new reality. A reality where there are still Fenton Triplets are still different; different, everything is the same but different and where I live comfortable as I once had with a son I could be proud of till you began to you betray me as your stupid sister did!"

Marie and Nathan shared a look confused as he slammed his hand on the console revealing footage of both Nathan and Lily kissing, and another of Jerry and Marie kissing on a nearby screen, "Both my children falling in love with my worst enemies."

"Can't fight the feeling," Nathan tried to cheer Marie a little bit from the dark tone and to keep her spirits up.

"Yes, I do know that feeling," Vlad admitted as he turned to glare at them, "But never the less your use to me is lessened by your feelings for those damn Phantoms! But you can still be used as well of all those Phantoms!"

Suddenly panels around the room lit up, showing scenes of Lily, Jack, Luke, Jerry, Levi, Chloe, Nathan, and Marie fighting off ghosts or fighting with each other, "Eight halfas!"

Marie and Nathan were shocked, how did he get away with filming all with them like this?

"You all are so unique," Vlad laughed as he walked over to a human sized tube in the room, "Jerry's ice powers, Jack's weapons, Chloe's energy control, Lily's telekinesis, Luke's fire power, Levi's ghostly wail, your electro-powers, Marie, and Nathan, your strength."

The tube opened an almost human looking being, "I called it Seth, after the god of chaos in Egyptian mythology. It's almost done 'cooking'. As we speak images of all your battles, skills, fighting styles, and moves are being taught to it. Finally the perfect ghost weapon! He just needs one more thing…"

"And what's that?" Marie demanded as the monster smirked at her.

"Mid-Morph DNA; and I have two perfect donors right here…"

**Triple Threat/The Phantom Three Chapter 13**

It was around 3 in the morning when Roger in his werewolf form stopped. Danny saw him at a river drinking, he let him drink. The kid had been working hard tracking Vlad's sent from an old suit Danny kept in storage. The trail had gone cold numerous times, but Roger always managed to pick it up again. _He's dedicated, I'll give him that, _Danny thought. _If only he and Marie didn't push each other so much, he could spend all the time he wanted with her. _It was a game between Marie and Roger, how much they could excite each other without going too far.

Danny refocused, they had followed Vlad's trail 200 miles southwest of Milwaukee, and it had led them here. Roger all of a sudden howled; he had lost the trail completely. Danny flew down and asked the ghost, "What's wrong?" Roger turned into his humanoid ghost form and said, "I don't know, sir. It's like his scent has completely vanished, right here. It's impossible, everyone lays a trail, no matter how strong their perfume, how much they bathed, or whether they flew, unless…" Roger went back to his werewolf form and sniffed the ground intensely; inhaling several rocks he had to sneeze out.

Roger went back to his humanoid form and said, "He used a portal of some kind." Danny's Ghost Sense went off, and he turned to see a literal wave of ghosts appear over the horizon. "Can you take us to where he teleported?" he hurriedly asked Roger. "I can't sir; I have no idea where he went." "It's time to see if all that training you've gotten paid off then, because we got COMPANY!" Danny yelled as he got ready to unleash a Ghostly Wail as the wave of ghosts neared them.

…

Jerry led the rest of them as they landed at a stadium in Milwaukee, Wisconsin of all places, okay never mind it's Wisconsin, fruit loop obviously would be here.

They landed outside of the stadium looking around.

"So what's the plan?" Luke asked; he and Jack were on edge.

"I didn't really get that far," Jerry admitted for one feeling stupid.

Jack and Chloe gave Jerry a look. He was never really impulsive.

Lily pressed a button on the side of her glasses, "There is a large heat signal over there. We might want to phase thru there."

"Heat vision?" Jack asked impressed as Lily nodded, "Nice."

"Grandma Maddie wants us prepared," Lily admitted as she walked over to the area and pointed to the heat signature. Her ghost sense went off and she smiled, "Bingo."

"This is a too easy though," Chloe pointed out.

"True and bet it's rigid with traps," Jerry sighed rubbing his shoulders.

"Don't know till we see," Levi told as he phased thru the ground.

"Levi!" Luke growled as he left.

Lily rubbed her temples, "I swear to god that he got all Dads' stupidity and recklessness."

"Come on," Luke motioned to the others; he and Jack phased and followed Levi.

"Jack, Luke!" Chloe swore as they left.

"I have a bad feeling," Jerry muttered as he, Chloe, and Lily followed landing in a hall was now scorched.

Jerry and Chloe stared as they turned to see Luke hands holding blue fire in his hands.

"Luke, you still don't have that down," Lily scolded as she put out the fire with her ice and glanced at Jack who was thrashing robots with Levi helping, "There goes sneaking in."

"We were planning on sneaking?" Levi questioned as he twirled and knocked back at robot.

Jerry sighed, "We better get a move on."

They headed down the non-scorched hallway keeping a look out as they pasted priceless works of arts that made Luke and Lily stared up continue till they reached a door phasing thru it finding themselves in a lab.

"What the-"Jack commented as he saw videos of all of the playing around the room.

"Nathan!" "Marie!"

Everyone turned as Lily and Jerry raced over to pale and in pain looking Marie and Nathan locked in metal chairs.

Jerry froze Marie's restrains and then broke them as Lily waved her hand over them unlocking Nathan's.

"Are they okay?" Luke asked.

"I think so," Lily replied as tapped Nathan's cheeks trying to wake him, "Nathan?"

"This is weird," Chloe commented as she looked around, "Where's Plasmius?"

"Marie?" Jerry smiled as his girlfriend opened her eyes, "Marie?"

"Jerry?" Marie questioned as her eyes went wide, "Run."

"Run?" Luke questioned as an evil laughed echoed thru the base as the master mind of evil appeared.

"Marie's quite right," Vlad smirked, "Run."

**Triple Threat/The Phantom Three Chapter 14**

Jerry, Lily, Luke, Jack, Chloe and Levi's eyes all glowed in righteous anger at their enemy, Vlad Plasmius. "What did you do to them?!" Lily yelled. Vlad smiled and said, "I have created what would have been impossible with just Daniel and me." Vlad brought out a remote and pressed a button. A door opened behind him, revealing a boy that looked around 17 with brown hair, midnight blue eyes, who was built like Jack, and wore a dark suit. "Say hello Seth." Vlad told the teen. Black rings formed over his waist, and floated up and down. His jumpsuit looked like Plasmius', without the cape. His skin turned green, his right eye glowed purple while his left glowed green, red sunglasses covered them. His hair was a strange inferno colored blackish green.

Seth smiled evilly, and unleashed a black Ghostly Wail, blasting the six Phantoms out the lab. Jerry's skin turned dark blue as he let his power flow through him. Jack armored up, Chloe's whole body started to glow, the Phantom Three all glowed with power, and Levi made five copies. Seth just laughed and made nine copies himself and engaged all of them one on one. Chloe blasted away, only for Seth to reflect her attacks back. Lily tried to do the same, with similar results. Luke threw ice rays, his Seth blasted back with black fire.

Jack charged and went for a flying kick, only for the Seth he was fighting to grab him and throw him back. Levi's copies tried to use both Ice and ghost rays, all were countered. Jerry focused all his power and unleashed a massive ice ray that came from his hands and eyes. Seth did the same and then flew forward and kicked Jerry straight up and into the stadium above; Seth then unleashed electricity on the rest, blasting them up into the stadium as well. Vlad flew up and laughed at the Phantoms. "Seth is the most powerful being ever created, combining the powers and experience of eight ghost hybrids. You don't stand a chance, and when Seth is done with you, Daniel is as good as dead. WE WILL CONQUER ALL REALITY!"

Seth crashed into the stadium and laughed along with his creator. Jack got up and along with Lily, Luke, and Levi used their own Ghostly Wails while Chloe and Jerry blasted away with explosive energy discs and snowball attacks. Seth made a black shaded ecto energy shield to protect him and Vlad from the Ghostly Wails, then blasted Chloe and Jerry's attacks with his own. "Jerry, we need a plan here, NOW!" Luke yelled as he tried his fire attack. "I NEED MORE DATA FIRST!" Jerry yelled as he and the rest renewed their attacks.

Seth blocked or countered or dodged them all, laughing the whole time. Jerry made three copies and went invisible. The copies snuck behind Seth and froze him solid. "Is it over?" Chloe asked. "Not even close!" Vlad laughed as Seth shattered the ice with an ecto-repulsion blast. "PLAN, NOW!" Jack yelled. "A little more data, Jack, go at him with everything you got!" Jerry said. Jack made two tonfa and charged forward. Seth made his own black tonfa and charged forward. No matter what he tried Jack couldn't land a single blow, Seth blocked and countered like a master.

Jack saw an opening and kicked Seth's knee hard enough to break an elephant's leg. Seth screamed in pain and punched him back 200 ft. Seth then unleashed thousands of ghost rays, ice rays, electric blasts, and fire blasts. The six Phantoms dodged as fast as they could, blocking what attacks they could, but it was too much for them. They were all shot out of the sky. "I got it; his blind spots are his back and legs. Focus on those," Jerry groaned. Levi, Lily, and Luke got their laser swords out and activated them; Jack created his own ecto-energy spear and they all charged.

Jerry and Chloe flew around Seth and got ready to attack. They brought their hands together and focused, Jerry created a snowball and Chloe filled it with energy. Vlad saw what they were doing and was about to attack them when Jerry tackled him and put his hands around Vlad's mouth. "I thought you would try something, and kept that copy in reserve till now." Vlad watched as Seth sent Jack, Lily, Luke, and Levi away with another ecto-repulsion field, only to get blasted by the Jerry copy and Chloe's explosive snowball.

Seth was frozen solid then blown up, leaving his hair smoldering and his clothes were torn and he screamed in pain. Levi, Luke, and Lily were human now, and got their ecto-blasters out and fired as fast as they could. Seth's eyes glowed black as he blocked their shots and responded with electricity. Jack made a shield and blocked it, but was shocked so bad he turned human as well. Chloe made a massive ecto energy ball and blasted Seth back a mile, only to get a powerful punch when he flew after her that sent her crashing into the stadium.

Seth was breathing hard, Jerry's copy let his power flow through him and phased into him. Seth screamed and struggled, his skin actually rippled as he fought internally for control of his body. The experiment looked at his creator and pathetically said, "Why, Father, why?" before he froze solid and shattered. Vlad grabbed Jerry and shocked him with a ghostly stinger before throwing him into the stadium. Jerry phased into all the walls before landing back in the laboratory.

Vlad was fuming, "You goddamned Fentons ruin all of my plans!" then shot Jerry with a ghost ray so powerful it turned Jerry human. Nathan and Marie struggled to get up, but were too weak. Jerry picked up a book and yelled as he swung to hit Vlad. Vlad slapped it out of Jerry's hands and backhanded him into a wall, knocking a tooth out. Jerry spat blood and said, "I'm taking Marie home and you down." Jerry's hand found an ecto-blaster and fired at Vlad. Vlad reflected it back at him and said, "Do you know what I hate the most about you Fentons? It's your eyes. You all have the same annoyingly defiant spark in your eyes!" Vlad grabbed Jerry by the throat and slapped him three times, all of them incredibly painful. "Jerry!" Marie screamed, she couldn't get up, only scream.

Jerry stared Vlad in the eyes and said, "It isn't a 'spark' in our eyes. It's a burning fire!" Jerry kicked Vlad as hard as his human muscles allowed. Vlad grunted and threw Jerry across the room. Jerry gasped at how much it hurt, but stood up anyway. "We'll never give up as long as people need us!" Jerry yelled as he tried to punch Vlad. Vlad kicked him back into the wall, then as fast as only a ghost could go he flew over and landed thirty punches on Jerry's stomach. Jerry vomited blood and Vlad grabbed him by the throat. "You may have destroyed Seth, but you and all your siblings are too weak to fight back now. As soon as I'm done with you, I'm going to make an even more powerful version using all your morph DNA, and Seth 2 will end the Fenton line once and for all!" Jerry glared at Vlad, and the defiant spark in his eyes was like a roaring inferno. Vlad screamed in rage and punched him in the sternum. Jerry sighed, "Marie" as he felt his heart stop.

"JERRY!" Marie screamed, and got up. Vlad and Nathan looked on in shock as black rings floated up and down her body, making her clothes look just like Vlad's, her skin turned green, her grey eyes turned completely red, and her red hair turned black as night. Marie's eyes glowed as she blasted at Vlad, knocking him through the wall. Marie quickly flew past him and kicked him up into the stadium. Jack, Lily, Luke, Levi, and Chloe were shocked at what at first looked like Vlad Plasmius fighting a copy of himself before Chloe said, "Marie?"

Marie grabbed Vlad and shocked him with all her power, making him scream as loud as humanly possible before she threw him back into the lab. Vlad turned into a shockingly thin old man. Marie raised her hand to kill him, before she saw the prone form of Jerry and flew over to him. "Hail Mary full, of grace, the Lord is with thee;" she started to pray as she let the electricity go into her hands, "blessed art though amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus." Marie ripped Jerry's shirt off and put her hands over his heart. "Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death." Marie shocked Jerry, his body jumped. Marie put her ear to his chest, his heart started beating. "Amen" Marie whispered as her tears flowed down her face.

Jack, Chloe, Lily, Levi, and Luke recovered enough to go Ghost and flew down. Vlad was down for the count, and Marie stood over Jerry. Jerry groaned as he opened his eyes, "I told you you were closer to our level than you thought." He told Marie. Marie smiled and closed her eyes. Nothing happened. Marie looked at an especially clean tray nearby and saw that she still looked like Vlad Plasmius' daughter. Marie tried again, and concentrated as hard as she could. White rings appeared; then dispersed. 'No, no, no, no." Marie stammered. She tried a third time; the rings started to go up and down her body, but disappeared. Marie saw her reflection again. "NO!" Marie yelled as she gripped her head and concentrated, prayed, and begged all at the same time to turn back to normal. The white rings appeared and got up to her neck before dispersing.

"NO, OH GOD PLEASE NO!" she screamed and tried a fifth time. The rings went above her head, only to be replaced by black rings that turned her back into the Plasmius form. Marie started to hyperventilate, _No, please, I don't want to look like HIM! _Jerry grabbed her cape and said, "Marie, calm down, we'll fix this!" Marie only saw fear in his eyes, and she went intangible, invisible, and flew away. "MARIE!" Jerry yelled after her, but he was too weak to get up without Luke's help. Jerry tried to go Ghost, but the rings didn't even appear.

**Triple Threat/The Phantom Three Chapter 15**

Jerry stood being supported by Luke as suddenly two ghost floated down thru the ceiling.

"Dad," Jack commented.

"Roger," Chloe smiled before studying them and their terrible condition, "what happened to you two?!"

"An army of ghosts," Roger replied as he gave Chloe a hug.

"What are you two doing here?!" Danny demanded as he glanced at the beaten to a pulp Vlad in the corner ice pieces lying around the room some looking like body parts.

"Taking out an evil Phantom/Plasmius clone, knocking out Vlad, and rescuing Nathan and Marie," Levi explained as he and Lily helped Nathan up, "Where were you two anyway?"

"We were ambushed," Danny explained as he limped over to where Vlad was and sucked him into the Thermos, "Where's Marie?"

Jerry looked at his dad, "She's stuck in ghost form; I need to get to her-"

"No!" Danny yelled as he studied all the teens, "You're all to hurt!"

"But Dad!" Jerry protested as he moved away from Luke trying to go ghost again but was caught by Levi, "She needs me! She's alone out there, confused!"

"No! No! I won't let-"Danny ranted but was cut off as Levi suddenly launched into the air turning intangible, "Levi! Jerry!" Danny jumped to fly after him but Luke caught his leg, "Luke! Let me go!"

"Jerry and Levi will be fine!" Luke exclaimed dragging him down to the ground.

"You have to trust Levi," Lily pointed out, "Sure Jerry's hurt but Levi will take care of him."

Danny glared at them, "You don't-"

"Dad, there right," Chloe pointed out grabbing her father's arm, "Jerry going to be smart about this. He always is and Marie needs him now more than ever!"

Danny though for a moment before looking to the boy he assumed was Nathan Matthews, "How bad was she?"

Nathan looked to the floor, "You have no idea…."

…

Levi was more than willing to help Jerry out as he flew him to the hospital and Jerry appreciated it.

"Why help me though?" Jerry asked as he groaned in pain.

"Superhero duty?" Levi joked as Jerry glared at him, "Okay. I haven't met that _one._ The one I would take on the worst villain ever for, the one that I would do anything in my power to make happy. I admire Lily and Nathan's relationship and how Lily's disobeys Dad sometimes to be with Nate and how Nathan turned his back on the man who raised him. I laughed at Luke and Vanessa relationship sometimes at how Vanessa so expressive and Luke can be so calm and cold but somehow they fit."

Jerry raised his eye as Levi continued, "You and Marie seem to fit to. I may not be the whole love conquers all kind of guy but I help you get there right?"

Jerry smirked as they arrived at hospital and phased into Regina Ferrier's room to see the still Vlad looking Marie, "Marie!" Marie jumped as turned to phase out of the room.

"Marie, you run and I'll stop you!" Levi warned causing her to stop, "Now Jerry and you need to chat so I'll leave but if Jerry calls me I'll come back." With that Levi phased out of the room leaving Marie and Jerry with the unconscious Regina.

"Marie, it's okay," Jerry tried to calm her down. She was tense and unmoving not looking at him, "Marie, look at me."

"I can't," Marie cried, "How can I looked at you knowing I'm the reason you were literally_ killed _Jerry cause of me!"

"But I'm here! I still care about you!" Jerry countered trying to pull her into his arms, "you brought me back!"

"Barely!" Marie exclaimed as she pulled away from him, "If I didn't exist, you would have never been there and Vlad would never have put anyone in danger! My mother wouldn't have suffered! I show just leave! I should just die! I'm nothing more than a reflection of that monster now!"

Jerry opened his mouth to retort when a weak voice cried, "Don't ever say that!"

Jerry and Marie turned to see Regina awake and with tears in her eyes, "Marie, you're everything to me! You're my daughter! I love you! Who cares how you got here! You're the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Marie was bawling now and she ran and hugged her, "I'm sorry Mom."

"It's okay," Regina looking at Jerry, "Thank you."

Jerry nodded as he placed a hand on Marie's shoulder, "We don't care and will never care that your Vlad's daughter." With that Marie changed from her demonic Vlad looking form to her Scary Mary form to just plain old Marie.

Levi stuck his head through the door and smiled. That was sweet.

**Triple Threat/The Phantom Three Chapter 16**

The Phantoms and Nathan Matthews all stood in Clockwork's Tower, waiting for Lily, Levi, and Luke's version of Danny Phantom to appear. Jack, Jerry, and Chloe's Danny was a little nervous, wondering what kind of man he could have been if he had made different choices. Clockwork showed up as a baby accompanying Luke, Lily, and Levi's father. He said, "You three always get in trouble. You're gone for five minutes then Clockwork stops by, nearly gives Sam a heart attack, and says that your mission is done? What kind of trouble could you have possibly dug up in fi-" The Phantom Three's Father stopped as Triple Threat's Father walked up to him. The two Danny's stared at each other, sizing each other up. "Too weird," they said at the same time, all six Phantom teens blinked at the sound, like living stereo.

"1st Lt. Daniel Phantom of the Foley's Fighters of Amity Park," Triple Threat Danny introduced himself, "2nd Lt. Danny Phantom of the U.S. Air Force," the Phantom Three Danny responded, and shook his hand. _Damn, I gotta work out more, _Phantom Three Danny thought, his other had twenty pounds more muscle on him, at least. _I work too hard, _Triple Threat Danny thought; his other had a few less wrinkles. Triple Threat walked up and Phantom Three Danny asked, "So, you're from an alternate reality. How many kids do you have?" "Just the three; Sam's thinking about having at least one more, we're still discussing it. Five kids?" Triple Threat Danny said. "It was a compromise, I wanted more; Sam didn't."

1st Lt. Phantom's eyes widened at that, he couldn't imagine having five kids, or Sam compromising on it, "Do you have any advice?" "Sweet talk, make sure the older kids are gone for a day or three." 2nd Lt. Phantom told him. 1st Lt. Phantom said, "Your kids helped save Nathan Matthews and a girl from our reality, and helped destroy a powerful evil, you should be proud. It couldn't have been done without them." 2nd Lt. Phantom responded, "I'm always proud of them." With that, Lily, Luke, Levi, and Nathan started to go to a portal Clockwork opened to take them home.

Clockwork stopped Levi and said, "You can't take it with you, this reality's money is useless in yours anyway." "Damn," Levi said, and handed Clockwork the fifty dollar bill Jerry gave him for guessing 1st Lt. Phantom's password correctly. Clockwork pocketed it, getting a dirty look from Levi, "I deserve a little something for putting up with you." Clockwork told them, and 2nd Lt. Phantom, the Phantom Three, and Nathan Matthews returned to their reality. As soon as they got there Luke, Levi, and Lily's younger siblings Stephen and Daphne ran up and asked, "Where did you go? Was it cool?"

Luke walked up and said, "We saved the whole world, and another world too." "Really, was it in outer space? Did you fight aliens?" "It wasn't that kind of world, it was a whole lot like ours, with a few differences." Lily explained; then the Phantom Three told their younger siblings about how they 'kicked Triple Threats' butts' and 'beat up an even more evil Vlad Plasmius with a little help from Triple Threat'.

Back in Clockwork's Tower, 1st Lt. Danny Phantom sighed. Jerry walked up to him and asked, "Did Vlad's other victims conceive?" "No, Regina's Catholic, that's why she kept her baby. The rest weren't, and aborted the fetuses. Marie is all alone." "NO! She'll never be alone as long as I'm around, as long as we're here for her, she'll never be alone." Jerry vehemently told his Father. Danny looked at his son with a newfound respect in his eyes, "You always knew she was Vlad's daughter." "Two months ago I put the pieces together; you really need to work on controlling your little 'Freudian slips'. I love her Dad; it never mattered to me who her parents were."

Danny put his hand on Jerry's shoulder and said, "You're already that much more of a man than I was at your age," then Triple Threat and their Father left Clockwork's Tower and flew back to their Amity Park. As soon as they got there, Jerry flew over to see Marie. Regina had recovered enough to go home, with a neck brace. She warmly let him in and Jerry went to Marie's room. Marie was better, but it was obvious that what Vlad had done had changed her. Marie silently got up from her bed and hugged him, not too tightly though, he was still sore from the beating Vlad had given him. Jerry hugged her back, "I'll always protect you." "I know." Marie told them and the two of them kissed.

Clockwork saw all of this in his Tower. "Life is funny sometimes. A man tries to create the ultimate power, but he already has." Clockwork turned to see a mirror with a picture of two boys, twins except for a few differences, one in a black jumpsuit with green skin, black hair, and red eyes, while the other wore a white jumpsuit with white skin, green hair, and green eyes. "Yes indeed, life is funny sometimes."


End file.
